reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Tanner's Reach
Tanner's Reach is a cabin in Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2 in the Tall Trees region of the West Elizabeth territory. It is an encampment east of the river running south out of Aurora Basin. Background ''Red Dead Redemption 2'' During the 1907 Epilogue, John Marston encounters Evelyn Miller at the cliffs along the Upper Montana River, who invites him to visit Tanner's Reach, where he is staying. After Marston helps Miller deal with a group who are over hunting the area, Miller locks himself in the cabin to finish a book, refusing to eat or drink anything until it is complete. Despite Marston delivering him food, Miller dies of starvation in the cabin. Marston, returning to deliver food, finds him and after reading a letter from Miller stating he wants to "fly with the eagles" instead of being left to "rot with the worms". Marston takes Millers final book and uses a oil latern to set fire to the cabin, riding away as the fire causes the roof to cave in. ''Red Dead Redemption'' The cabin itself has been rebuilt, and around it is a good area for hunting animals, especially bears and cougars, which are very commonly found; the people who owned the cabin look like they have been hunting for a while. Tanner's Reach also serves as the location of several bounty targets. ''Undead Nightmare'' During the Undead Nightmare, the side-mission "Birth of the Conservation Movement" begins in this location. A survivor can be found outside the cabin, shooting at the undead. Once all in the vicinity are killed, he will tell Marston not to go in the cabin since many undead are trapped inside. Along with them, however, is a chest with ammunition. It is possible, albeit unlikely, that the bottle of N.W. Dickens' Elixir in the cabin is what attracted the undead, as it is used as bait throughout the storyline. There is another random encounter here that has a lone survivor inside the house which is itself surrounded by zombies. Another rider will appear from up the road, but he is not a very good shot. The player needs to protect the rider and kill the undead surrounding the house. Once they are dead, go inside the cabin and the survivor will flee, ultimately ending up on the back of the horse of the protected rider. They will ride off and the player will receive random ammo. Layout In addition to the cabin located here, there is a grave but the gravestone has no name or information on it. Inside the house is a chest containing cash. There is also a bottle of "N.W. Dickens' Elixir" on the shelf next to the fireplace (it can't be picked up, or used however). It is best to look at the shelf with a sniper scope or binoculars. Seeing as how one of the effects of the "medicine" (as stated in a newspaper) is a "prompt and violent emptying of the bowels", the elixir could have played a role in how the person (who was probably a trapper, or a family member) died. Therefore, there is a possibility that the person died from chronic diarrhea, (similar to the death of Owen MacFarlane who also died of chronic diarrhea) Speculated Character Relationship Hattie Tanner Located in the cemetery at Tumbleweed is the burial place of Hattie Tanner. Engraved upon on the headstone is a final testament to Hattie, :"In loving memory of Hattie Tanner :Died March 16th, 1898 :Age 11 years :Taken too soon." Rosalie Tanner In Odd Fellow's Rest cemetery, there is a headstone that has the name Rosalie Tanner engraved upon it. Also written on the grave is the final testament, :"Here lies Rosalie Tanner :A woman who spent most of her life on her back. :August 21st, 1901" Due to the date and location of burial, it is possible that Rosalie Tanner was a relative of Hattie Tanner, another of the unseen characters in the game laid to rest. An interesting fact, though, is that Hattie and Rosalie are not buried in the same cemetery, nor even in the remote vicinity of one another, as Hattie's grave site can be found near the small church in Tumbleweed alongside other dearly departed. The text ("A woman who spent most of her life on her back.") on Rosalie's headstone alludes to her being something of a harlot. Sasquatch Hunter During the events of Undead Nightmare, it appears that the cabin is inhabited by a frontiersman and his dog. The man seems to be somewhat paranoid of Sasquatch living in the area, and tasks Marston with killing six of them. After completing this mission, the cabin may be full of undead. Trivia *Bears show up frequently around this location. *Cougars seem to attack players here often in Multiplayer and frequently attack players in single-player. *There is a cabin in Tanner's Reach where bears and cougars cannot harm the player, but the player can shoot them through a window. The player should be careful though, if they take cover under the window the cougars can still hit and kill them. This cabin makes a good retreat spot if the player is caught off guard by a bear/cougar. *This is also the best location for hunting elks (but not the safest). *Online, this place has earned the nickname 'Cougar Hell' because of the massive population of cougars in free roam. *A bottle of N.W. Dickens' Elixir can be seen in the shelf of the cabin. *This is a very frequent location for bounty targets to be found. Many bounties that the player can accept in Blackwater will lead them to a bounty target at this location. There is a small hill just to the northeast that is perfect for sneaking up on the outlaws at the cabin. They can be taken out from this vantage point fairly easily. *Sometimes when the player approaches the cabin, Marston can be heard questioning the whereabouts of the inhabitants, similar to when he approaches certain other places in the game. *There is a chest inside the cabin that contains $15-$25. *Sean can be encoutered here in Red Dead Online. Achievements/Trophies The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Navigation de:Tanner’s Reach es:Tanner's Reach Category:Redemption Locations Category:West Elizabeth Category:Redemption II Locations Category:Locations